Guan Ping
Guan Ping is one of Guan Yu's biological sons and is thought to be Guan Xing's elder brother. He is given a minor mention in historical texts, but Romance of the Three Kingdoms identifies him as Guan Yu's adopted son who helped Liu Bei's conquests throughout Hanzhong. He is also Guan Suo's and Guan Yinping's older brother in various fictional media. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since its second installment. His character's age is 19 and his height is 176 cm (a little over 5'9"). Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has him at thirty-ninth place with fans. His character's height in Kessen II is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Role in Games :"Lend me your courage, if only for a moment." :::―Xing Cai talking about Guan Ping, at Bai Di Castle. Dynasty Warriors Guan Ping begins his story trying to prove that he is a worthy heir to his adopted father, Guan Yu. He fights in his father's stead at Chang Ban and actively pursues Cao Cao when he tries to escape from Chi Bi. Becoming a trusted general for Shu, he meets Xing Cai for the first time at Mt. Ding Jun and they begin to trust one another. Shortly after, he is ordered by Zhuge Liang to accompany his father at Fan Castle. Although the youth and Shu's men bravely drive back the combined Wu and Wei armies, Guan Yu is wounded by Lu Xun's group and dies shortly after the battle. To avenge him, Guan Ping aids the assault at Yi Ling. In his ending, Wu falls and Guan Ping swears with Xing Cai to continue working for his father's dream: a world ruled by Shu. He shares his Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends with his father and Xing Cai. Stationed within Mai Castle, they are heavily surrounded by Lu Meng's forces. Guan Yu orders his men to hold out until reinforcements arrive. However, their allies' entry points are blocked by Wu. The father orders his son to head through the north-eastern road and cut open a path for the coming Shu soldiers, resting the fate of the battle on Guan Ping's shoulders. If all three entry points are opened, the three oath brothers reunite with Xing Cai and Zhang Bao assisting them. Together, they counter Cao Ren and Lu Meng's pincer attack and cause the elder strategist's death. After the battle, he still believes in hope for the future. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping, though with no personal Musou mode, has special in-battle dialogue with his father. This time his father orders him to his side at Fan Castle. Guan Ping triggers the flood attack on Cao Ren's men and storms the castle. Though it is possible to ensure his survival during the battle, he will not appear at any time afterwards. He is also one of the generals who reinforces Jing Province. Guan Ping appears in Dynasty Warriors 7 during the Battle of Fan Castle in Shu's story, being the general who oversees preparations for the water attack. During the first half of the battle, he is the one to report and direct his father for the success of their battle strategy. Their tactic works and they take the castle, but since they are betrayed by their allies at Gongan and Jiangling, their efforts are rendered for naught. Finding themselves surrounded at the castle, Guan Ping tells Guan Suo to protect their father's life. He volunteers to stay behind at Fan Castle to face the Wei and Wu armies, trying to bide time for their escape. Although not shown explicitly, the game's narrative states that he dies in battle. He may die along side his father in other Story Modes. His first Legendary Mode in Conquest Mode entails his participation in the Battle of Xinye. Personally ordered by Zhuge Liang, Guan Ping guards the castle from a continuous flood of Cao Cao's invading army. Guan Ping's second Legendary Mode reenacts his previous side story of defending his father from Lu Meng's army at Mai Castle. Xing Cai and others arrive as reinforcements to drive the Wu army back. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centered on Guan Ping's efforts. Hou Yin, a vassal of Wei, rebelled against the ruling governor of Wan Castle. His actions cause insufferable damage to the residents in Jing Province, an injustice that the nearby Guan Yu won't stand to allow. Guan Ping volunteers to drive out the menace, as the Shu forces surround Hou Yin at Wan Castle. Though they easily dispatch the usurper, their activities are noticed by Cao Ren, the nearby governor of Gong Castle. They attempt to overwhelm the Shu army with their forces. Once Cao Ren is forced to withdraw, Guan Yu praises his son's accomplishments. Both Liu Shan and Xing Cai -although she is a bit reluctant- agree with his father's assessments. Guan Yu is impressed that his son has matured into a mighty warrior worthy of his name, complements which greatly pleases Guan Ping. Warriors Orochi Guan Ping, wanting to avenge his lost comrades from Shu, reinforces Huang Zhong at Jing Province in Warriors Orochi. Their army is being attacked by one of Orochi's men, Cao Pi. Exhausted from defeating several enemies at once, Nobunaga saves him and rides away. Later in the same battle, Guan Ping is ambushed within a garrison and is saved a second time by Nobunaga. After they cause Cao Pi's retreat, the Shu generals join Nobunaga's army in gratitude. Unlike Huang Zhong, Guan Ping serves Nobunaga throughout the Samurai storyline with utmost respect and admiration. Despite being one of his closest generals, Nobunaga later reveals his opinion that Guan Ping is a follower, asking him his desires while at Koshi Castle. Guan Ping angrily rebuttals the claim and is challenged by Nobunaga to prove it to him. He continues to serve Nobunaga in Warriors Orochi 2 and is one of the starting characters of the Samurai faction. The young warrior volunteers to support Sakon's desire to rescue Zhang Jiao from Dong Zhuo. When Sakon hurries to meet Nobunaga's reinforcements, Guan Ping serves as the guardian for the ally main camp and vows to stop any who come his way. In one of the game's Dream Modes, he teams up with Cao Pi and Gracia to prove themselves worthy successors to their fathers. Guan Yu challenges his son to defend Liu Chan from their assault and personally defeat several enemies. When they face each other for a duel, Guan Yu encourages his son to attack without restraint. If he succeeded in the previous mission, his father will state that he's proud of him. Honoring his ties and debt to Nobunaga over his loyalties to Shu, Guan Ping chooses to stay with the general after the second title. He stays true to his decision despite Xingcai's vocal protests. When the Oda army is later scattered within the original timeline, the young warrior's whereabouts remain unknown to the coalition in the future. When a future Xingcai and company return to Jieting in the past, Guan Ping thinks she followed him soon after he left Shu. Since words had failed to convince him, she issues a duel with him once she finds him. Impressed by her will that he felt during their shared blows, Guan Ping concedes defeat and joins the coalition. Kessen Guan Ping appears as Guan Yu's adopted son in Kessen II. His father introduces him early in the game as a promising youth. In the Japanese script, he addresses his father in an informal way (oyaji, オヤジ) and their relationship is seen on a more brotherly level. He is in Guan Yu's army at all times and leads his own cavalry unit. Guan Ping starts as a relatively weak general, but, with enough patience, he can be just as fearsome as his father. His maximized statistics can be seen when he's an enemy in Wei's story. Character Information Personality In the Dynasty Warriors series, Guan Ping is a stalwart and brave general. He idolizes his father, striving to live up to his father's image. He is humble to his peers and acts in a chivalrous manner. Due to his youth, however, he can be quite naive and reckless on the field. Though it's rarely mentioned, he also has a slight inferiority complex with being single, which is emphasized for humorous effect in the series's spin-off titles. He speaks in a formal, archaic warrior's tongue in the Japanese script. For his newest appearance, he matures to act as a steadfast general in spite of his age. According to the soldiers at Fan Castle, he is a popular example for the male soldiers in Shu due to his unshakable integrity. Although closer to his father's character than previous titles, Guan Ping feels he still has a long way to go before he even matches his father. With his new warrior image, he acts as a wise, serious older brother for Guan Suo. Their father is proud to see Guan Ping interact with his younger brother since it reminds him of his own brotherhood. His relationship with Xingcai can be interpreted as either friendly comradeship or a romance. Both warriors are the same age, act very respectful to one another, and share similar responsibilities to their country. In the all women's dream mode in Warriors Orochi Z, the participants fight against their loved ones from the opposite gender. Jokingly, he faces her to prove the power of men. Likewise, some games depict that though initially hesitant, Guan Ping does not oppose facing a woman in battle. The seventh title and Warriors Orochi 3 has several clues implying that while he may harbor intimate feelings for Xingcai, the feelings appear to be unrequited due to her admiration for Liu Shan. Guan Ping has special praise for Kenshin, Masamune, Mitsunari, Nene, Gracia, and Nobunaga throughout the Warriors Orochi series. His growing bond with the Demon King becomes a focal point in the first Samurai storyline as the youth strives to prove that he has what it takes to be a leader rather than just a vassal. Character Symbolism Guan Ping's Dynasty Warriors weaponry are named in memory of Guan Yu. His third and fourth weapons specifically address the idea of a dragon ripping through the heavens with the latter has divine connotations. Guan Ping's Standard spear is named in honor of Qinglong, a being that has ties to his father in the series. As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Dragons", a moniker also used by Zhuge Liang. His Skill weapon is named after Bailong, one of the five heavenly dragons said to guard the Five Elements. Thought to have existed since the 8th century BC, Bailong is famed for its marvelous speed whilst in flight. No other dragon may catch it while it soars through the sky. It is said to be a guardian of the west, which opposes the Azure Dragon of the east. The Heilong, or his Strength spear, is described as White Dragon's conflicting opposite and is a malevolent entity. It guards the east and, since it is said to be weak to light, it is associated with the sea or darkness. Both dragons are lords of the heavens whom serve under Shangdi and Huanglong. For his Dynasty Warriors 7 original costume, Guan Ping dresses with the stereotypical attire of a bancho, a supposed male leader of juvenile delinquents during the early 1920's in Japan. Bancho were said to be distinguished by their rugged attire, wooden sandal footware, and by the long cloth tied around their arms and shoulders. Strong and thought to be highly disciplined in martial arts, they ordered their group to follow a strict code of honor and ethics. Due to a violent attack by a gang in the 1980's, however, bancho also have a negative media reputation for being muscled thugs. While they aren't seen in schools today, they continue to appear in fictional stories as either heroes, villains or comical characters. They are sometimes called "male cheerleaders" since they are known to loudly howl and cheer for something that they support. As a side note, Guan Suo's outfit suggests he is Guan Ping's second in command (uracho). Voice Actors * Bryce Papenbrook - Dynasty Warriors 5~7, Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) * Seo Yun Seon - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Ryohei Nakao - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen II (Japanese) * Nobutoshi Canna - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Guan Ping/Quotes *"This is where I show you my true strength!" *"Don't give in! Our bravery shall overwhelm the enemy!" *"Fight a woman? I can't... no, in war there is no man or woman. To battle!" *"Father, preparations are complete." :"Mmm. If we time this right, the water will devastate them." :"Father. When the battle is over, could you please teach me to play Go?" :"Sure... that sounds like it would be very enjoyable indeed." ::~~Guan Ping and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Lady Nō, you are safe!" :"Oh, you came to meet me? How adorable..." :"Adorable? I-er-no-well... Do you really think so?" ::~~Nō and Guan Ping; Warriors Orochi *"On my father's name... no... on my name, I will cut you down where you stand." :"I'll cut you down, and free you from the burden that you bear." ::~~''Guan Ping and Kojirō; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"Lord Nobunaga, I am still green. You and my father still seem like great men to me. But one day, I shall be great as well, and surpass both of you!" :"Is that so...? Hahahaha!" ::~~Guan Ping and Nobunaga Oda; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Guan Ping/Movesets Moveset Dynasty Warriors 7 Guan Ping is affiliated with the great sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Charges forwards and slashes upward to create a whirlwind. :Grand Slash: : Does a powerful forward slash which clears nearby opponents around Guan Ping. :Launching Strike: R1 + : Does a slash which knocks a few opponents up into the air. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : : An overhead smash. : , : Swings sword upward. : , , : Swings sword left and right a few times, then smashes the ground. : , , , : Smashes the ground. : , , , , , : A jumping overhead smash, but stronger than C1. : , : *'R1': Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Guan Ping's main weakness in his moveset is his speed and, at times, accuracy. His C1 and C5 attacks both include either a small, lifting quake or lifting tornado. The projectiles are placed relatively far in front of him. This makes judging where to apply the attack difficult. Guan Ping is vulnerable to enemy attacks with his C1 as it has a slow activation time. To cure these weaknesses, a light weapon is recommended. Wind Scroll is also not a bad idea since he has short range. Guan Ping's main strength, however, can be his range capabilities. His entire C4 knocks enemies that take on the hits fly far backwards and should be the main crowd clearer attack string in his moveset. This works especially well in conjunction with orbs such as the Ice Orb, for a chance for all four strikes to hit, or the Shadow Orb. His C6 comes with a built-in Fire element. Unlike other characters, however, the entire chain of his C3 is not the greatest stall move for officers as it sports a small accuracy ratio. The ending shockwave, however, can break their guard and stun enemies. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Ping's attacks have wider arcs of range, as the halberd he uses has more reach than his previous sword. Guan Ping shares a polearm moveset. No elements come with Guan Ping's fighting style but a giant shockwave accompanies his strong . Skills that he can use to increase his Special Attacks are Shadow and Multiple Shadow. These allows him to create clones that follow his every movement during his True Speed. Warriors Orochi In the original Warriors Orochi, Guan Ping was widely considered the high ranked. Before the Warriors Orochi 2 de-powering of most characters' movesets, Guan Ping's C4 was considered to be very strong and useful due to its element-activated attacks. Maximization for Guan Ping is obviously with the latter attack. Maximum Agility may make his charge attacks too fast and it is recommended to be kept down to a lower level. Elements such as Slay, Flash and Bolt are also ideal for Guan Ping. They can also help out most other charges. In Warriors Orochi 2, some changes have been made to Guan Ping's moveset. The only attacks with element activation, unless equipped with the Almighty skill, are his C3's shockwave ending and the last swing of his C4 chain. Luckily, his C6 still retains its fire explosion and helps drain enemies' life. Weapons :See also: Guan Ping/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Guan Ping uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Light Carver *Heaven's Destroyer *Immortal Blade *Guardian's Pride *Bishamonten's Blade *Blade of Blood *Measure of a Man *Mystic Energy Historical Information Guan Ping was Guan Yu's biological son. Little information was recorded for him and his only mention was that he was with his father at Maicheng after their defeat from Cao Ren and Lu Meng's forces. In 219, both he and his father were captured by Eastern Wu and were executed by Sun Quan soon after. A few tales say that he was a good older brother to Guan Xing but the claims lack evidence to support them. In the Sui Dynasty of China, Guan Yu received a deification as the God of Loyalty and Righteousness. Guan Ping has been paired with Liao Hua or Zhou Cang, appearing in temples of worship with their leader. The trio would appear together at times in portraits as well. In a contrast of colors, Guan Ping's face is painted white in tradition, Zhou Cang in black, and Guan Yu in shades of red. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Years of Service :"This man is named Guan too, and these are his sons, Guan Ning, a student of letters, and Guan Ping, the junior, a student of martial arts." :"I wish my second son could enter General Guan’s service. I wonder if it would be possible." :::―Negotiations of Guan Ping's entering of Liu Bei's service. Guan Ping was the son of Guan Ding, a farmer who lived north of the Yellow River. He was the younger of two brothers, yet was not content with living as a farmer. Instead, he took a liking to the martial arts and strategies in warfare. Guan Yu made a visit to the farm in 200 AD, and Guan Ping's family greet the general and offer their home for the night. Liu Bei soon arrived to reunite with his sworn brother. Guan Yu mentioned Guan Ding having the same surname as him, and, in response, Guan Ding asked if Guan Ping could enter the service of Guan Yu. Guan Yu accepted the offer and Guan Ping honored him as his father, and Liu Bei as his uncle. Around 201 AD, Liu Bei gathered a force of several thousands, and, at Runan, planned to attack Cao Cao's forces at Xuchang. Guan Ping was chosen to join the expedition. Initially, Liu Bei defeated Cao Cao's fatigued troops before Xiahou Dun, slaughtering many at Runan, including the city's protector, Liu Pi. Liu Bei was forced to flee, but ran into a valley blocked by another Cao general, Zhang He. Here, Guan Ping, Guan Yu, and Zhou Cang led a troop of three hundred to rescue Liu Bei. Liu Bei's army united and sought refuge under Liu Biao. While staying with him, Liu Bei acquired the services of Zhuge Liang. In 207 AD, Cao Cao led an army of one hundred thousand to attack Xinye, the city in which Liu Bei was occupying. Zhuge Liang, as the military executive, ordered Guan Ping and Liu Feng to take five hundred with flammable materials, and wait in an area beside the Bowang Slope. Xiahou Dun approached their position while pursuing Zhao Yun. Guan Ping ordered his men to set fire to the area, ensnaring Xiahou Dun's troops in a blazing inferno. The one-eyed general was able to flee with heavy losses. In the coming years, Guan Ping was actively chosen to accompany Liu Bei in numerous expeditions. On one occasion during the campaign for Yizhou, Guan Ping inspected two surrendering Riverland generals, Gao Pei and Yang Huai, and found two concealed knives on their persons. Liu Bei had them executed. Zhang Ren, after killing Pang Tong, was in close pursuit of a fleeing Liu Bei until Guan Ping and Liu Feng repelled him. Guan Ping. He also delivered Liu Bei's letter of Pang Tong's death to Zhuge Liang. Fan Castle After Sun Quan gained lands in Jingzhou, he sent Lu Su to negotiate its complete return to Wu with Guan Yu. Guan Ping, as well as strategist Ma Liang, advised Guan Yu not to meet with him, as they expected it would be a trap. Despite their warnings, Guan Yu chose to go to defend his own honor. Ma Liang advised him to take precautions and Guan Yu told his adopted son to follow him with five hundred skilled marine fighters. Guan Yu would signal for his retreat if needed. Though the signal was raised by Zhou Cang, the meeting was peaceful and the two rode back to Jingzhou. Guan Yu was ordered to attack Fan Castle after in 219 AD. Originally, he made Mi Fang and Fu Shiren vanguard for the expedition, but the two were beaten for neglecting their duties with drunken shenanigans. Guan Ping and Liao Hua replaced them. The army set off for Xiangyang and the enemy general Cao Ren met them at Fancheng, and Guan Ping and Liao Hua lead the initial assault. They were able to rout Zhai Yuan and Xiahou Cun, and Guan Ping personally cut down the former general. Cao Ren lost half of his troops in the attack. Guan Ping also clashed blades with Pang De, but could not prevail over his opponent. When his father dueled Pang De the next day, Pang De started to beckoned his horse to flee after fifty bouts. Guan Yu pursued him and Guan Ping rode after them. Guan Ping perceived the fleeing general's intentions too late and his father suffered an arrow wound from Pang De. The father and son recover to eventually cause a great blow to Wei with Guan Yu's plan to use a water attack. With Pang De dead, the Shu army marched towards Fancheng itself but Guan Yu suffered a grievous arrow wound to his arm. Guan Ping ushered the famed surgeon, Hua Tuo, to mend his father's wound in chapter 75. Guan Ping repelled Xu Shang and faced Xu Huang. Guan Yu, still rehabilitating from his wounded state, decided to duel Xu Huang in his son's place. The two faced each other in eighty bouts, but Guan Ping sounded the gong to stop the fight out of worry for his father's wound. The army was attacked on two sides by Cao Ren and fled. On the way, they were informed of Fu Shiren and Mi Fang's surrender. The fatigued troops fled to the city of Mai. Zhuge Jin was permitted to have a meeting with Guan Yu, but left after Guan Ping tried to attack him. With no aid coming from Shu, Guan Ping and his father bid their farewells to Zhou Cang and the other troops. He and his father fled with two hundred and suffered repeated attacks from Zhu Ran and Pan Zhang. At a place called the "Breach in the Rocks", Guan Yu was captured by Ma Zhong. Guan Ping, though left with no other men, rushed to his aid and fought bravely against his enemies. However, fatigue caught up with him, and he was captured by Zhu Ran and Pan Zhang. The father and son were brought to Sun Quan's tent, who attempted to incite them to surrender. However, the two decided to die in glory of Liu Bei's service. The two were beheaded in 220 AD. Gallery GuanPing-DWfanbookoriginal.png|Shin Sangoku Musou Tsushin "what-if?" illustration Guan_Ping.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artworks Image:Guan Ping 5 Render.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render DW5_Guan_Ping_Alternate_Outfit.png|Alternate outfit Guan Ping DW6 Art.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Guan Ping DW6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Guanpingsf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce; also appears as a DLC Costume in WO3 Guanping-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render GuanPing-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Original downloadable costume in DW7 Guanping-dw7-dlc-original2.jpg|Second original downloadble costume in DW7 Image:Guanping-rotk12.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms 12 portrait Guanping-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II concept DT_Guan_Ping.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters